


【原创/耽美/古风AU】一场风月两情长

by XueJiang0229



Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Spanking
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:53:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22926736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XueJiang0229/pseuds/XueJiang0229
Relationships: 樊文渊轩逸
Kudos: 23





	【原创/耽美/古风AU】一场风月两情长

立夏之后，缠绵的细雨持续数日而不绝，阴云笼罩下的曜国王都死气沉沉，仿佛酝酿着一场浩劫。

这云雨在中原地带养得水患，而向北越出关则滋润着广袤草原，水草正值丰沃，游牧部落兵强马壮，几次南下进犯。

先皇在时将国库挥霍一空，樊文渊登基后休养生息数月，国力日渐衰微的曜国终于有了几分恢复之色。西北要塞之城不可不守，但此时开战无论输赢都将大伤元气，实在绝非上上策。

使臣送去了和谈请求，以及千两黄金。克烈部首领阿日斯兰桀骜不羁，当即决定亲自入宫面见曜国的圣上，敢赴鸿门者，背后必定有能荡平中原的雄兵千骑，所以才这般肆无顾忌。

边境两军对峙，一场各怀心事的宫宴拉开序幕，无论是端坐于上位者，亦或是屈居于下位者，人人自危。

轩逸端坐于樊文渊身侧，百无聊赖地吃着水果。桂花酒入口醇厚柔和、余香绵长，酸酸甜甜格外宜人，他忍不住贪嘴，三两杯下肚竟是起了朦胧醉意。粉白的面容上浮起一层淡如薄雾的潮红，湿漉漉的眸光略显迷离。他不少见这般场面，似是习惯了的，听着一众人夹枪带棒的唇枪舌战心下顿觉可笑，许是被酒壮了胆子，他在暗中也敢对那些学识渊博的臣子们点评一番。

许是酒喝得兴致正高，阿日斯兰突然站起身，走向大殿中央，高声说到：“本汗有一题，不知曜国可有能人解之？”

樊文渊知他别有用心，却又不好不应：“说来听听。”

“相传，一家三兄弟皆为医者，老大可医人于病前，老二可医人于病中，老三可医人于病末。”阿日斯兰眼中闪过一丝轻蔑的笑意，继续说到：“问这兄弟三人中，谁的医术最高明？”

堂下众臣子交头接耳、窃窃私语，很快有人给出了答案：“自然是老三，能救人于病末乃是逆天改命之才，可有人能出其右？”

阿日斯兰将杯中酒一饮而尽，豪迈地大笑，讥讽道：“曜国臣子也不过如此嘛。”

轩逸不禁莞尔，双手交叠于胸前，向樊文渊躬身行礼：“皇上，臣觉得答案并非如此。”

樊文渊托住轩逸的指尖，示意他平身：“说说看？”

轩逸缓缓起身，敛着衣袍步下高台，来到阿日斯兰面前，微微颔首：“可汗，医术最高明的当属这家长子吧。”

“哦？”阿日斯兰有些惊讶，眼中尽是欣赏赞许的神色。

“能救人于病末的医者自当闻名于天下，乃名医也。”轩逸顿了顿，话锋一转，语气变得有些微妙，仿佛在嘲弄讽刺什么：“这长子高瞻远瞩、纵观全局，只是错失良机罢了，对吗？”

阿日斯兰拍了拍手：“有点儿意思。”

轩逸皮笑肉不笑，面容难得透出些冷峻。曜国坐拥中原，樊家统治天下近百年而屹立不倒，又怎会只是借天时地利而已。阿日斯兰出题时他便觉察到言下之意，这正确答案明里暗里皆贬樊文渊德不配位，曜国不该自称正统。说来还真是虎落平阳被犬欺，彼时樊文渊还是封疆王时，这些个部落、小国哪个不得向曜国俯首称臣。

“可汗，有德有才只是其一。”轩逸举起手，食指在空中轻划几下，袍袖滑落露出一截白净的腕子。他稍稍俯身靠近阿日斯兰，在他耳边轻语：“但别忘了仍需天下人的拥护爱戴。”

樊文渊坐于高位，听不清轩逸同阿日斯兰又说了什么，只是二人愈发贴近，从他这角度看去着实暧昧。心中莫名有些酸痒，眉头皱紧几分，还好不待他忍无可忍发作之时，轩逸已然向阿日斯兰行了礼，转而向他走来。

“等一下。”阿日斯兰望着轩逸的背影打量片刻，突然叫住他，“方才便觉公子面熟，若本汗没记错，公子曾是雍国国王身边的舞姬？”

轩逸脚步猛地一顿，藏于袖下交握的双手莫名有些发抖。朝臣本就不满樊文渊将他这般出身的人留在宫中，屡屡指责他祸乱后宫。如今又被他族首领当面戳穿，这无异于直接扇打樊文渊的脸，令曜国尊严扫地。烦躁之余，他一时有些庆幸当初坚定地拒绝了樊文渊将他立为皇后，不然眼下更难收场。

“可汗这是何意？”轩逸悄悄向樊文渊摆摆手，再面对阿日斯兰时仍是无可挑剔的端庄仪态。

“只是没想到堂堂曜国圣上，坐拥天下，竟会……”阿日斯兰目光玩味地在轩逸身上游走。

“诸位大臣以才侍君，而臣以色侍君。皮囊与内在又有何区别？不过都是为使君王欢心罢了。”轩逸极力克制心中的愤怒与委屈，神色始终如常，“我曜国包容天下，皇上仁爱，可汗仅是知臣曾为舞姬便浮想联翩，这般偏颇怕是有失为君的气魄。”说这话时，他望向樊文渊，对方颇为欣喜，骄傲地挺直后背，微微扬起下巴。

阿日斯兰没想到轩逸这般伶牙俐齿，面子上挂不住，恼羞成怒：“既然公子曾为舞姬，不知可否做上一舞，为这宴席助助兴？”

能坐在樊文渊身侧的，若非皇后那也定是独受宠爱之人。阿日斯兰有嚣张的资本，樊文渊气在心里却无法发作，倒是藏于暗中的十一动了杀心，捻着匕首随时都能取那嚣张青年的性命。

“这有何妨？”轩逸轻笑，向樊文渊俯首拜叩：“皇上，臣愿献上一舞，祝我曜国与克烈部永结为好、和同一家。”

轩逸已然将姿态放得足够谦卑，至少，在这危机四伏的局势中可人儿的温柔最能拂去枭雄心中的弑杀与渴血。

樊文渊脸色阴沉，不情不愿地从咬紧的牙缝里挤出两个字：“准了。”

见樊文渊如此这般，轩逸突然不觉委屈了。世间诸多纷扰不平，樊文渊为他挡去了，护他性命无虞，纵容着他一身的小脾气。大事当前，这些分寸他还是知晓的，不过几分退让罢了，为了天下安宁纡尊降贵又何妨。

这厢淳月和秋荷服侍轩逸退下更衣，阿日斯兰心中顿时萌生些许别样情愫。他看向明显不悦的樊文渊，有意说予那人听：“这位公子当真是‘言语巧偷鹦鹉舌’，直教本汗‘个个公卿欲梦刀’啊。”

樊文渊端起杯盏，向阿日斯兰敬酒：“轩儿刁蛮，多有得罪。”话虽如此，但字里行间皆透着宠溺和纵容的意味，这寥寥几字的歉意更像是炫耀所有权。

乐工鱼贯而入，笙瑟笛鼓细细数来已最高规格的礼仪。乐声响起，轩逸踩着鼓点而入，虽跟随樊文渊后鲜少练习，但一身功夫仍是了得，水袖纷扬，婀娜多姿，举手投足仍能窥见当年艳冠一方的影子。

只是，那舞服……

大臣个个识趣地低下了头，这白花花的胳膊、大腿虽是诱人，可万一起了贪恋恐怕要被愤怒的皇上挖去眼睛。

樊文渊气不打一处来，这类服装按理说早该处置掉了，轩逸何时又偷偷摸摸准备了一件？若是用作二人床笫之乐倒也罢，这般大大方方地把自己献出来讨好一个北方小族的首领算是怎么回事！彼时还知用一帘珠幕遮掩面容，此时到真是全无保留，尤其是那满目的媚态深情如花瓣一般肆意挥洒，嘴角若隐若现的弧度似乎都带着几分勾引的意味。

帝王怒火中烧，然而那起舞之人仍未察觉到危险的气息。

一曲终了，轩逸跪伏在地向樊文渊行大礼，起身时又朝向阿日斯兰屈膝蹲身。这扮相妆容透着女性的阴柔，却又不失男儿的硬朗，两种极端的元素圆融为一格外契合，这般美人教谁看着能不萌生些许心动。

“公子了得，难怪能得圣上宠爱。”阿日斯兰举起酒杯，仰头一饮而尽，侧头瞥向不远处那个金黄身影，“真是让人羡慕。”

轩逸再未言语，步上高台蜷坐于樊文渊身侧，讨了杯桂花酒喝，如同小狐狸一般乖巧中带着点儿顽皮。

樊文渊一直忍着，满腔火气无处发泄，这会儿轩逸也不知是有意还是无意，竟自己送上门来粘他。他握住酒杯的手猛地发力，不住地颤抖，只恨不能当即遣散众人，摁着轩逸翻云覆雨。

宫宴持续到入夜，席散时已星月漫天，飘落的银白光华与廊前灯笼的暖红相融。

书房中，樊文渊正欲落笔批下赏赐克烈部的金银马匹，坐于对面的阿日斯兰突然出言制止。

“本汗斗胆向圣上再求一赏。”

“哦？”樊文渊放下沾着朱砂的毛笔，“但说无妨。”

阿日斯兰放下情话茶盏，清冽的茶汤里沉着几片嫩绿的叶片。他沉思良久，一字一顿说：“今天席上的那位公子。”

樊文渊提笔在洒金宣纸上写下一行小字，自鼻腔挤出一声极为阴冷的讥笑：“我曜国皇后，岂容尔等觊觎。”

轩逸一路吹着凉飕飕的晚风，散步回到长春宫时醉意已然散了。舌根还留着零星桂花酒甜糯糯的滋味，他咂咂嘴，意犹未尽，盘算着再小酌两杯。

院落里的花开了头茬，潮湿的空气中流淌着沁人的香气。轩逸斜倚在窗边软塌上闭目养神，手边放着一本翻过几页的书。风拂过飞檐传来铃声阵阵，偶有存蓄的雨水滴落，廊下的灯笼前些时候淋湿了，统一更换了新的。樊文渊似是特别嘱咐过内务府，屋前的这些灯笼上都用绘着金粉勾勒的鸳鸯。

“轩公子。”淳月端来醒酒汤，支支吾吾半天终于开了口：“皇上今天……好像不太高兴呢。”

“前朝事务繁忙，无需担忧。”轩逸接过碗，嗅了嗅那气味古怪的汤汁，实在喝不下去。

樊文渊来时没谴人通报，进屋便瞧见美人侧卧浅眠的景致。宫宴后与阿日斯兰的对谈着实令他不快，倒是这挑起一切事端的始作俑者安安逸逸，仿佛什么事情都没发生。

“你来了？”轩逸听到脚步声，缓缓睁开眼，飘忽的尾音夹杂着些许困倦，绵软可爱。他起身倒出一杯温热的茶水置于矮几前，跪坐着匐在樊文渊肩头，蜷起手指轻轻捻着对方的太阳穴。

樊文渊爱极了鬓角玉指缱绻，再看轩逸这般温和顺从的模样，很难将他与晚宴上那个令阿日斯兰神魂颠倒的舞姬联系在一起。思及此，樊文渊心中更是吃味，他握住轩逸的双手拢抱于胸前，轻轻搓揉，别有用意地问：“轩儿，你觉得阿日斯兰怎么样？”

轩逸不明所以，以为是樊文渊遇到了麻烦想听听他的意见。他仔细回忆着当年，流落雍国时好像确实见过克烈部的首领，不过那时的可汗应该是阿日斯兰的父亲。“比他父亲……好像确实是厉害些……”他一边思索，一边慢慢说到：“张扬，但是有点儿狂妄。比他父亲有野心，懂得心机谋略……克烈部在北方草原本就是大部落，说不定阿日斯兰真的能统一草原各部。”

这评价十分中肯根本算不上过分的褒奖，可从轩逸口中说出似乎意味就变了。樊文渊似笑非笑，将轩逸的双手捧至唇边，亲吻他的指节，沉声说到：“阿日斯兰跟我要你。”

听闻此话，轩逸猛地怔住。樊文渊掩饰得太好，他分辨不出这寥寥几字中的深层次意义，更读不出帝王的心思。

若能用一己之身换得曜国国泰民安的话……

轩逸抽回手，俯身跪伏在地：“为了曜国，我愿意。”无需城池两座、千两黄金、百匹良驹便能换得百年安定，牺牲他一人又何妨。

樊文渊起初只想吓唬吓唬轩逸，怎料这人演得一出深明大义的戏码。一口血郁于胸口，连带着怒意咽不下吐不出，他当即拽起还俯首跪拜的轩逸压在腿上，不由分说地往他身后那处隆起挥巴掌。

“呜！”眼前景致突然天旋地转，紧接着屁股上就受了疼，轩逸大脑顿时一片白，接连挨了四五下巴掌后才委屈巴巴地问：“为什么打我……”

“你说呢？”樊文渊揉揉轩逸挺翘的臀肉，只隔了层单薄的衣物，摸来手感着实不错。

“我……我做错什么了……”轩逸实在感觉冤枉，但樊文渊要罚他他又不敢躲，只得哆哆嗦嗦地撅起屁股，语气软下七八分，呜呜哝哝地说：“我真的不知道……”

“你刚刚说什么？”樊文渊甩开巴掌，朝着那两团一左一右来回扇打。

“呜……呜呜！……我说……”樊文渊的巴掌不比板子好到哪里去，轩逸疼得胡乱踢腾两条小腿，如同涸辙中垂死挣扎的鱼，“呜……我说……我愿意……”

樊文渊心中更冒火，手上力道加重了些，带着点儿不讲理的劲头训斥道：“你愿意我还不愿意呢！”

“呜……那我……那我也不愿意！”轩逸噙着一汪泪，只恨自己方才装得那么体贴懂事作甚，平白讨顿打，“文渊……文渊！夫君……我疼，别打了……”

樊文渊当真停了手，掌心轻轻贴着臀面。

轩逸顾不上疼，慌慌张张地爬起，手脚并用缠抱住樊文渊，嘴一噘开始挥洒金豆豆，眼角微红的模样看着好不可怜。

樊文渊护住轩逸的腰，一手托住他的臀腿，起身将人放在床榻上。

许是因为心虚，轩逸勾住樊文渊的脖子不放，伸长了腿去缠他的腰，主动送上粉嫩的唇舌。

自先前因孙广承的书信而遭到毒打后，轩逸在很长的一段时间里都格外畏惧樊文渊，虽心底里仍想亲近，但与那人私下独处总会想起那一天一夜的折磨。樊文渊知他矛盾，索性强忍不舍主动回避，全等他主动时才敢小心翼翼地亲近，报之以温柔。然而，像此时这般积极的，放之过去也鲜少发生，显然时是意识到了危急而向他卖乖讨饶。

樊文渊环抱住轩逸，舌尖在他口中四处探寻，甜甜的桂花以及淡淡的辛辣酒香，这二者交织的味道像极了轩逸，时而热辣，时而温柔。唇舌纠缠时，他的双手也没闲着，在轩逸腰间摸索片刻，寻到腰带结扣随意一扯，轻而易举地剥掉了那人身上唯一遮羞的薄衫。落落拓拓一副凝脂玉肌，唯独那柔软的臀峰上铺着一抹红，大有晚霞落雪山的意境，只是少了那旷远寂寥的静谧安详，取而代之的是令人血脉喷张的淫靡肉欲。

剑拔弩张时，轩逸抛开欲拒还迎，扭动腰身蹭着樊文渊的胸口，纤纤玉指探着就往那处粗壮去。然而，还不待他的撩拨手段奏效，樊文渊主动退出这场嬉戏，居高临下地看着他，吩咐道：“跪好。”

轩逸来了兴致，腿间那物稍稍抬头，可今天他有错在先惹得樊文渊不快，罚跪也只能受着。他并拢双腿，泛着酥麻的双臀压在小山包似得脚跟上，被骨骼硌得生疼。他后背挺得笔直，却羞于直面樊文渊，一双手不安地交叠盖住胯间，瑟瑟发抖。

上次罚得太狠，樊文渊不愿轻易动那匣子，更何况今日之事并非纯粹的责罚。他在屋里四处寻找，突然见到架子上多了一只玉锁箱子。若没猜错，那一箱应是他吩咐十八和十九制作的助兴物件。他打开箱子，果不其然，箱中皆是床笫欢愉调教所用之物，置于其中的那柄由金丝缎带编制而成的短鞭尤为显眼。

樊文渊拎起鞭子回到床边，轩逸瞥见他手中的东西霎时红了眼眶。

上次不该罚那么狠的，樊文渊心生愧疚，捧着轩逸的脸颊在他额上印下轻吻。

“不要……”轩逸怕极了鞭子，记忆里那东西沾身必然见血，十几下就能打掉人半条命。

樊文渊也不出言安抚，只是一下一下在轩逸身上落吻，嘴唇细碎地啄着那片微微发烫的肌肤。他扳住轩逸的肩，又拍拍腿，慢慢将人调整为跪撅的姿势，脸颊紧贴手背，腰尽力地下塌，唯独那处高高翘起，悬在他手边。待一切完成，他得意地欣赏着自己杰作，指腹抵住轩逸的花穴捻了两圈：“今天那身舞服，都露哪里了？”

“嗯？”这没头没尾的一问，彻底把提心吊胆的轩逸难倒了。他迟疑片刻，腾出一只手指了指肩膀：“肩膀……”鞭子应声而落，抽在他方才指的地方，撕裂的剧痛汹涌猛烈，只是来得快去得也快，那被抽打的肩膀上不过一道一指宽的微红痕迹。

“还有？”

轩逸无奈，又指了指腿。然而这次遭罪的不止是腿，还有臀瓣。丰盈的白丘上并排列开三道伤痕，从左贯至右，依旧是淡淡的红。伤虽不重，但轩逸并不好受，这鞭子看似温和，实则造成的痛感绝非普通鞭子可以相比，每每落下都令他错以为皮开肉绽、鲜血横流。而且，这鞭身由丝绸制作而成柔软无比，落于张开的两瓣臀上恰好能贴入沟壑，训到那里极其娇嫩的软肉。

“好疼……”轩逸侧过头，从鼻腔里挤出一声黏黏糊糊的撒娇。

樊文渊故意不理轩逸，阴沉着脸色，用鞭柄敲了敲他：“接着指。”

轩逸委屈得想哭，怕樊文渊生气罚得更狠，只得抿着唇强忍泣声。

那套舞服本是准备用来与樊文渊玩乐的，所以花纹剪裁皆参照了二人相逢时他穿的那身。彼时作为国王舞姬自然没得顾虑，穿着必须尽显媚态，他在樊文渊面前亦可如此，但偏偏巧了这次克烈部的首领点明要他跳舞，左右手边只这一套服饰能用。

露哪里了？除了不该露的都露了。

手臂双腿肯定没遮挡，以及手腕脚踝，往上数还有从胸口到面容……若是樊文渊用这鞭子把这些地方通通抽打一遍的话——轩逸吓得一抖，哽咽着把如上想到的位置挨个说给樊文渊听，随后脸往被褥里一埋，瑟缩着静等鞭子。

樊文渊将鞭子轻轻搭放在轩逸背上，自蝴蝶骨的位置一路向下。他落鞭很慢，总要等喘息不止的轩逸平复了才会落下第二鞭，平整的伤痕边缘晕染出更浅的粉，混成一片，莫名有些诱人。他故意逗弄，抽上几鞭子便闹着轩逸让他指，对或错的唯一评判标准就是“看心情”，反正都由他说了算。前一鞭子抽在肩上，后一鞭子打上小腿，年糕般白莹莹的两团定不会放过，还要多欺负几下。

如此一来，轩逸不光身上挨了鞭子，屁股上更是零零总总加起来有几十下之多。泪水噙在眼眶中打了半天转儿，偶尔被凛冽的疼痛逼出几滴，余下那闷闷涨涨的痛仔细感觉来当真不算什么。他前一刻还疼得想要哭嚎挣扎，可须臾功夫那撕裂感便无影无踪，缓和下来的他甚至嫌弃起自己太过娇气。

“文渊，好夫君……我错了……”饶是如此，轩逸也不想挨了，小声哭泣。

挨过鞭子，轩逸满身粉粉艳艳，臀瓣上颜色更深些，但只是浓郁的殷红，丝毫不见青紫淤血。樊文渊将他抱起，放在自己两腿间坐着，温柔地给他擦泪，轻轻拍抚后背。

等了许久没等来安抚的话语，轩逸心中慌乱，攥着樊文渊的袍袖晃了晃，哀求道：“我不该乱说话，惹夫君生气了……我知道错了……”

樊文渊有意逗弄，捏住轩逸的下巴，轻拍几下脸颊，轻飘飘的话语里带着些许装出来的狠毒笑意：“乱说话是不是该把嘴打烂？”

“什么……”轩逸略有呆滞，随后扑进樊文渊怀中拼命摇头，泪水越聚越多直至决堤，哭得肩膀发抖：“不要打，打肿了脸……我……我怎么见人……”

樊文渊见轩逸当真吓得不轻，急忙将人揽进怀中，揉揉脸、摸摸头，温柔地安抚着：“不打不打，我哪里舍得打轩儿的脸。”

也不知轩逸是如何从这句话中品出其他意思的，哭得更大声了：“那里……那里也不要打！”

樊文渊思索片刻恍然明白轩逸说的是何处，心疼地将他抱进，一连声地哄着：“不打，那里也不打，轩儿不怕。”他有些自责，上次责罚得太重，轩逸的花穴足足挨了二十藤条，烂红的穴口将养许久才完全恢复。养伤那些日子里轩逸几乎天天红着眼睛，不肯吃饭喝水，看到有人靠近便吓得躲进床角。

终是一时冲动酿成大错，给轩逸心中留下了阴影。

樊文渊抱着轩逸又亲又哄，怀中人好半天才堪堪止住眼泪，一双泛起水光的眼睛直勾勾地盯着他，仿佛无声的埋怨。

“还好吗？”

轩逸点点头：“嗯……”

放轩逸侧躺着休息，樊文渊走向屋外，招来守在房顶的十一交代了几句。不多时，那人端着红漆雕花方盘回来了，青玉碗盏中盛着温热的蜜水，旁边还有一只罐子，满满一罐的蜂蜜。

“来，轩儿。”樊文渊将漆盘带回房中，扶起轩逸让他靠坐在自己怀中，一勺一勺贴心地喂他喝着温度适宜的蜜水。

“这……”轩逸看了看那只罐子，倍感莫名：“怎么让人备了这么多，又喝不完。”

樊文渊嘴角噙着些许笑意，将这发问搁置一旁不予理睬。待轩逸喝完水，气色恢复了些，樊文渊揉着他的小腹，问：“轩儿好些了吗？”

方才那顿鞭子挨时疼得人生不如死，休息了这会儿却感觉不出很凛冽的伤痛了。轩逸倚靠着樊文渊的肩膀，说：“我没事了。”

樊文渊欲言又止：“那……”

今天这罪无非是自找的，宫宴上为给足阿日斯兰面子，那支舞就足够令樊文渊吃味许久。轩逸定定神，不断地告诉自己相信樊文渊，不过颠鸾倒凤时多些玩乐彩头，容他折腾折腾又有何妨。他深吸一口气，缓缓吐出，跪坐着环抱住樊文渊的手臂，撒娇似得晃了晃，在他耳边说到：“爷，奴错了，您罚就是了。”他有意呼出几口热浪，妩媚万分。

若放于平时，樊文渊听到“奴”这个字从轩逸口中说出定会痛心疾首，可此时环境语气一变，到当真撩起了他的欲火。

樊文渊捏住轩逸的下巴：“任我罚？”

“那是当然。”轩逸说：“奴是爷的人。”

樊文渊拍拍床面，命轩逸再次摆出跪撅的姿势。他将箱子搬到床边，挖了块玫瑰凝膏涂抹在合拢的花穴上，手指顺势入侵。

适应了最初的不适，之后便是一直的舒爽。轩逸呜呜嘤嘤地喘着，被两根手指填满仍觉空虚，摇着腰身小心翼翼地吮吸樊文渊的手指，讨好意味十足。

“浪。”樊文渊朝着轩逸的臀尖狠抽了一巴掌，即将褪尽的薄红上很快浮现一处深红掌印。

“呜……”轩逸老实了，再不敢乱动。

花穴扩张到两指能进出自如的程度，樊文渊取过经药油浸泡的空心细竹杆顶进泥泞的甬道中，端起那罐蜂蜜缓缓地注入。

轩逸正迷茫，顿觉一股香甜粘稠的液体灌入身体。是蜂蜜！初次尝试这等玩法，他心中愈发慌乱，扣住床单的双手手背暴起几道青筋，浑身肌肉紧绷得如同坚硬的石块。

“放松。”樊文渊轻抚着轩逸略微凸起的脊骨，“没事的，别怕。”

小穴刚刚能喝下这一罐蜂蜜，灌得轩逸小腹鼓起一团。樊文渊拔出竹竿，从圆桌上的糕点盘中挑出一块细长的姜糖，堵住那汩汩出蜜的小口。

“好涨……”轩逸只觉下腹坠得疼，哪怕双臂酸软也不肯起来，仍是维持跪撅的姿势。

樊文渊不辞辛劳，尽心尽力地伺候着扶起轩逸。他摸了摸那人隆起的小腹，突然有一种自己即将为人父的错觉。“轩儿怎么样都好看。”他揉揉跪坐于自己两腿间的轩逸的发尾，吻去对方不经意间流出的泪水，“从里到外都是甜的。”

“肚子涨……”轩逸双手托着肚子，嘴角委屈地下垂。

“轩儿忍忍，给爷酿一汪蜜出来可好？”正说着，樊文渊突然握住轩逸稍稍抬头的玉茎，“看来轩儿也很喜欢。”他太过了解轩逸的身体，套弄几下，再揉揉那两处囊袋，方才绵软无力的肉柱昂起了头，顶端吐出几口晶莹。

轩逸羞怯不已，极力地想要合上腿。“爷……给奴……奴想要……”他哭得话不成句，泪水纵横，脑海里的理智与矜持俨然被肉体的快感吞没。

“那可不行。”樊文渊拿过绸带绕着轩逸的玉茎缠了几圈，系上结。其实他手中还有一物，若不仔细打量只能看见那颗珍珠，唯有在烛光映照下才能发觉前面那根闪烁寒光的银针。樊文渊担心轩逸看到后害怕挣扎，抬手遮住他的眼睛，右手捻着银针动作极快地沿着玉茎小口插入，最后那枚珍珠刚刚好完全堵住欲望释放的出口。

前后都被刺激着，轩逸只觉天旋地转，意识愈发模糊，仿佛唯一能感觉到的就是与疼痛翻涌并行的欲望，浑身血流直冲小腹，卷起高潮的惊涛骇浪。

“呜啊……哈……”

轩逸几乎是瘫在樊文渊怀中，向外翘起的两团软肉又挨起巴掌的责打。这次樊文渊几乎没用什么力气，可即便如此，每每落掌都会引起怀中人一阵战栗，以及略带沙哑的哭喘呻吟。

“以前没发现轩儿这般伶牙俐齿，今天当真令我开眼了。”樊文渊一边教训一边扇打轩逸的屁股，“那克烈部日后必然臣服于曜国，你说你何必这般讨好阿日斯兰呢。”

“呜呜……我……”轩逸头脑混沌，嗯嗯啊啊半天，组织不起一句完整的话来。

樊文渊仅着一边欺负，轩逸左侧臀瓣红肿不堪，皮肉上渗起星星点点的血点，明显比右侧大出许多。

“跳舞就算了，还穿得那么少！”樊文渊猛地用力，接连扇打数下，惊得怀中人尖叫连连，挣扎着要躲，被他束着腰抱回来了。“你还夸奖他！要同他和亲！”他越说越气，怒意全向一处撒。

“爷……您……您换一处打……”轩逸哭喊得嗓子都哑了，扭着腰把右侧完好的臀肉往樊文渊手边蹭，“奴受不住……呜……您心疼心疼奴吧……”

樊文渊握住轩逸受伤的左臀，又将右臀狠狠扇打一番。直到两个肉球红成一片，肿得如同烂桃子时，他才恋恋不舍地停下手，抱起近乎虚脱的轩逸来到书桌前，掰开对方的双腿架在桌上。

“阿日斯兰说你‘言语巧偷鹦鹉舌’，我看你啊……应是……”樊文渊沾了沾砚中未干的墨水，提笔在轩逸的腿根处写下四字：“才貌双全。”

轩逸浑身酸软，后背抵着冰凉的桌面。他已然不在乎樊文渊又用了什么词汇来赞扬他，乏力得只想直接昏睡过去，可又有这前后两处未泻的欲望憋着，硬生生吊着他一丝精神。

“难受了？”

樊文渊俯身亲吻轩逸的额头，卸去他玉茎上的束缚。一时无阻，白浊喷薄而出，那物可怜地颤抖着吐了几次才吐干净。塞在花穴里的姜糖融化大半，稍稍一拧，含了半晌的蜜流淌而出，小穴一张一合，微红的嫩肉向外翻着。

“唔……”

最后一线支撑断了，轩逸难耐地喘息几声，虚弱地侧过头去，竭尽全力凝出几字：“你原谅我了吗？”

“乖。”

樊文渊抱起轩逸，来到浴堂，二人一同泡入蓄满温泉水的池中。

轩逸本就乏力困倦，这暖和的雾气一蒸，不消片刻，趴在樊文渊胸口睡着了，嘴里还呢喃着什么。

樊文渊嗅着轩逸身上的香甜，在他耳边轻声说道：“辛苦了。”

之后几日，轩逸再未走出长春宫，自然没机会再与阿日斯兰打上照面。

这并非他本意，尤其是雨过天晴后，正值赏花好时节，然而他承不住樊文渊没日没夜地要他，也不知那人哪来的好体力，总是操弄得他穴口红肿，欲仙欲死，最终玉茎连精华都吐不出了。尤其碍事的是身后的伤，好好歹歹一直没消停，养了一日肿消下许多就又要被樊文渊摁在腿上，用巴掌慢慢扇肿臀肉，虽说过后便不怎么疼了，可坐下时酥酥麻麻的刺痛终究扰人心神。

第五日，克烈部使团终于要离开曜国王都了。

前夜轩逸又被折腾半宿，五更天樊文渊起床时，又抓着他的头发让他给口了一次，涌入喉管的精液呛得他咳嗽不止。送走这难伺候的圣上，迷迷糊糊好不容易酝酿出睡意，秋荷又来吵他。

“轩公子，克烈部的可汗要走了，您不去送送吗？”

轩逸没好气地说：“送什么送！有什么好送的！”

“那……皇上……”

“更不见！”

【全文完】 


End file.
